Danny Tamberelli
| birth_place = Wyckoff, New Jersey, U.S. | years_active = 1986–present | death_date = | occupation = Actor, comedian, musician | spouse = | children = | website = }} Daniel Paul Tamberelli (born February 8, 1982) is an American actor, comedian and musician. He is best known for his roles as Little Pete in The Adventures of Pete and Pete, Arnold Perlstein in The Magic School Bus, one of the cast members for Nickelodeon's All That from seasons four through six and Jimmy De Santa in Grand Theft Auto V. Early life Tamberelli was born in Wyckoff, New Jersey. He is of Italian and Irish descent.https://pagesix.com/2017/07/31/inside-pete-pete-star-danny-tamberellis-wedding-plans/ Tamberelli is a graduate of Hampshire College, where he earned a bachelor's degree in Interdisciplinary Arts focusing on music performance and booking management. Career Tamberelli's first regular television role, at age 4, was as Sean Novak on the ABC daytime soap opera Ryan's Hope. He originally appeared from 1986 to 1987, when his character, along with his on-screen parents, were written off the show. However, he returned to the role in the fall of 1988 when the Novak family was brought back, to help close up storylines in preparation for the Ryan's Hope finale in January 1989. Afterwards, Tamberelli played Jackie Rodowsky on the television series The Baby-Sitters Club. It was around this time that he was cast as Little Pete Wrigley on The Adventures of Pete & Pete, which first began as a series of 60-second shorts on Nickelodeon in 1990. After progressing to a batch of specials, Pete & Pete became a regular half-hour sitcom in 1993, and brought Tamberelli much recognition. During this time, he provided the voice for Arnold in The Magic School Bus, as well as appearing in the films Igby Goes Down and The Mighty Ducks. He was also on Nickelodeon's All That and Figure It Out, and guest starred in the Space Cases episode "All You Can Eaty". In the 2013 video game Grand Theft Auto V, he provided the voice and physical inspiration for Jimmy De Santa. Tamberelli is the bassist and vocalist for the rock band Jounce, formed in Northern New Jersey. They released an eponymous debut album on July 18, 2006, followed by their sophomore effort, These Things on March 31, 2009. The EP titled Meet Me in the Middle was released digitally on April 4, 2011. He was also the bassist for the folk/pop band Every Good Boy. He is a fan of the rock group Phish, and has seen over 100 of their concerts since 1997. In 2014, he started a podcast with former The Adventures of Pete and Pete co-star Michael Maronna. He also made a guest appearance on the podcasts "The Comedy Button" and "The Indoor Kids". References External links * *The Adventures of Danny and Mike *Jounce (official site) *ManBoobs Comedy (official site) *Lego commercial *Geekbox.net – Home of the Comedy Button Category:1982 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American musicians Category:21st-century American musicians Category:American male child actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American podcasters Category:Hampshire College alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Musicians from New Jersey Category:People from Wyckoff, New Jersey